Eternity is Forever
by xeno-girl
Summary: Eve's uncle, James T. Corvin is missing. She's determined to find him, but her searching leads to the unexpected- a war between lycans and vampires that's been raging for centuries. orig chars, true-to-movie chars
1. Hope

**Summary: **It's been one month since Eve's uncle, James T. Corvin, went missing. Alone, cut off from her family, and surviving in an unforgiving city, Eve finds little help in the local police. She finally resorts to her own detective work, determined to find her beloved uncle- dead or alive. Little does she know, however, that his disappearance is anything but ordinary. Searching for clues isn't easy, but finding the answers could prove to be more than she bargained for.

**Author's Notes:** Okay everyone. This is my first serious fanfic; in fact, this is the first fanfic I've ever actually written down to tell you the truth! (Too many stories floating around in my head that never make it to paper!) I'm also new to the site and this is my first entry so forgive me if I'm broken any kind of unknown rules or traditions or something of that sorts. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. I have plans for it to be quite involved so if you are into quick reads this may not be for you (but then again, you might just enjoy it). Basically, mystery, horror, action story involving original character and true characters. An attempt to play with a possible storyline of James T. Corvin (one of the men hanging down in the lab in the movie). Hope you enjoy! Helpful comments and criticism always welcome!

**Eternity is Forever**

**Chapter 1: Hope**

One month can seem like an eternity. For Eve, it seemed even longer than that. It was exactly one month to the day that her uncle had gone missing, yet it felt like years. Despite the efforts of herself and her family, there were still no leads. _Her uncle was missing, her uncle was missing... her uncle was missing._ These were the only thoughts that Eve's mind would allow. She snapped back to the present. She was once again sitting in the plastic chair with chipping paint, waiting at the police station. It was pouring outside as usual in a city that was nothing but night. Eve couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the sun. She looked down at the notebook in her hands. It held a month's worth of work and investigation. She would never give up. _Her uncle was missing._

The officer working the front desk looked at the woman sitting in his lobby. She was probably five feet four inches by his guess, with hair that was a mixture of dark blonds and browns. She was average in shape with a pleasant face and friendly eyes. At least they used to be friendly. The last few times she'd come to the station, her gaze seemed more distant, detached, and.... older. She wore black/grey pants, a plain off-white shirt and an ankle length coat with buckle. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties. He watched her flip through a green beaten notebook. This was all too familiar to him. This wasn't the first time she'd sat their so quietly, politely waiting her turn. He couldn't understand her determination. His love for his job and his passion for the cause had faded many years ago.

"Evelyn Corvin?" he didn't even have to look at the sign-in sheet. He remembered her name.

Eve looked up from her notebook at the officer behind the desk. She recognized him from a few of the other times she'd come to the station. He, like most of the other officers, did not care about Eve or her problems. They were just there to do their job and get paid. Unfortunately, their jobs seemed to consist in little more than driving around the city doing absolutely nothing. She placed her notebook on the desk in front of him.

"Hello, I was here last week," she looked down at her notebook and then back up at the officer, "Actually, I've been here every week this month."

The officer interrupted her. "Yes, yes, I know. What can I do for you this time?"

"All I'm asking is that you check the file for any updates. I'm just afraid that someone may have forgotten to call me about any new details. I would also like to give this letter to Officer Sterling. He was recently assigned to the case involving my missing uncle, James T. Corvin." She took the envelope out of the notebook and handed it to him. He looked it over suspiciously.

"What is this all about?" he looked at her. He really had nothing better to do than give people a hard time.

"It's personal. Please, just give him the envelope. And please, could you just pull up the file and tell me what the latest updates are... if there are any?" She looked hopefully at the computer monitor. He swiveled in his chair, annoyed that she was being so persistent.

He tapped a few keys and grabbed the computer mouse. He had a doubtful look on his face. He pulled up the file and examined the latest entries.

"Only one new entry. Doesn't look very important." He gave her a sideways glance without a hint of sympathy. He'd seen this play out so many times before with countless people.

"Please just read it to me. I don't care how meaningless it seems." She took out a pen from her pocket and turned to a blank page. The pen hovered over the paper as she waited for the details.

"All it is one more statement. A woman in the apartment next to him saw him one last time before she left to visit relatives. Officer Sterling just got her statement on Wednesday, the day she returned." He looked up and could see her body swell with hope. _Why do people do this to themselves_, he thought. _She can't honestly believe there's still a chance he's alive._ "Okay, looks like this lady, out of all the others who gave a statement, is the last person to talk to your uncle before he disappeared." He paused. "She says, and I quote, 'He helped me carry my luggage out to my taxi when he saw me struggling with a few bags. He was such a nice man. I can't understand why anyone would do such a thing.'" He stopped for a moment and watched the woman's expression. She hovered over the notebook, waiting for more.

"Okay, then Officer Sterling asked her if she noticed anything peculiar before, during, or after getting in the taxi and saying good-bye." He paused again. Eve looked up expectantly. "Her reply was, 'No, I didn't notice anything unusual. We said our good-byes and that was that. When I looked back he had already started heading back inside,' end quote." He looked at the woman, annoyed that he'd just wasted his time making him recite useless information.

"Is that everything?" Eve looked at the man desperately; hoping for a just one more detail.

"That's it."

"Okay." She tried to hide her disappointment. "Well, thank you for your time. And please give my envelope to officer Sterling. I know they just recently gave the case to him and I want to keep in touch with him." She closed her notebook and motioned toward the envelope.

"Okay, I'll give it to him, but I'm not promising anything."

"I don't need promises; I just need to know that your department hasn't given up yet. There's still hope." She tucked the pen back in her pocket and held the notebook close to her chest. She turned and began to walk away. The officer yelled after her.

"If the chief had any hope left, he would never have given your case to a rookie officer in the first place," the officer sneered.

Eve looked back at him angrily. She refused to face the possibility of her uncle's death.

"The day I give up is the day you find him," she shot back.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Dead bodies are easier to find than live ones," he cracked an evil grin. Eve turned around and glared at him, feeling the sting of tears coming on.

"Either way," she paused, and then gaining her composer, I'll never quit," and with that she turned on her heels and stormed through the station's doors. The night's skies seemed to shrink away at her passing. The thunder grew silent. Eve didn't notice. She only heard the sound of her heart, beating angrily behind a tattered green notebook.


	2. It's the Rain

**Chapter 2: It's the Rain**

The next day was another wet and dreary day in the city. If only the rain could wash it all away. At least wash away this retched city. She pondered how one place could hold such despair and evil. How one city could fester with so much crime and pain? Maybe it was the rain. More likely it was the pain of her lost uncle. Either way, rain has a way of making a person think too much, overanalyze. Eve sighed and returned to the pasty glow of her computer screen.

She pushed the cursor around the screen a few times. She had to believe there was hope. For herself and her family; she had to continue. She couldn't fathom a funeral without a body, and she couldn't bear the thought of years filled with unanswered questions. That left Eve with only one option- finding her uncle. It became her mantra, her own personal mission statement. An endless cycle in her brain: _My uncle is missing..... I must find my uncle. My uncle is missing.... I must find my uncle._

Eve emerged from her dark moods and grabbed her green notebook from the shelf in front of the desk where she was sitting. She hid behind a dying laptop, her face lit by the pale light of its screen. Occasionally, a flash of lightening would cast deep shadows in the room from the window on her right. The rain pittered and pattered on the glass. Her apartment was small, but livable. A living room, dining room, and study all in one area, one bedroom, a bathroom, small kitchenette, and closet big enough for laundry machines and clothes. All that mattered was that the rent was cheap and in a decent enough part of town. She lived off of one small TV, a second-hand couch, and a bed with a mattress that had gone stiff years ago... but life was good. At least it used to be.

Flipping through her notes, Eve looked for any small details she might have missed. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd flipped through that notebook. She turned to the page with the latest information- the statement she received last night. She flashed on the officer's cruel words and the fact that no one had called her about this small gem of information. She furled her eyebrows in anger and gave a low growl. The police force in this city was completely worthless.

She read the lines over and over again. There had to be some kind of clue somewhere. Something the woman didn't mention or didn't notice. She decided to go and talk to this lady in person. She was almost positive of who this woman was, even without her name. Her uncle had mentioned her before. She lived in the apartment next to his. She picked up the phone from its cradle on her desk and dialed for a taxi.

Eve arrived at her uncle's old apartment with six dollars less than she had started with. She looked up at the seven story building. She'd already been here so many times, digging for clues. She walked in through the main entrance. She was glad she had hung on to the key her uncle had given her. She used to visit him at least every two weeks or so. Since her father had died when she was just ten years old, her uncle was the closest thing to a father she had. She fought back the clenched feeling in her chest when she realized once again that there would be no answer if she knocked. She tried not to look at the name on the door and instead continued on to the apartment next to it. She knocked a few times and listened for noises inside. After a few minutes of silence she tried again. She still didn't hear anything and sadly decided that the woman must not be home. She prepared to leave when she heard a faint, "Who is it?" float up from the other side.

"Hello, my name is Evelyn Corvin. My uncle James Corvin lives right next to you," she spoke loud enough so she could hear her from the other side.

The woman opened the door just enough for her to look out. She looked her up and down and when she was satisfied, opened the door fully.

"What is it exactly that you want?" the woman still looked doubtful. Eve reached for her wallet and her ID. She could understand the woman's hesitation. Crime was not uncommon even in this part of the city.

"Here, if you are anything like me, you don't trust complete strangers either, regardless of who they say they are," she held out the ID to the woman who inspected it from under thin glasses, rosy cheeks, and auburn curls of hair.

"I'm very sorry about your uncle. Have the police found out anything since I last talked to them?" she seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm afraid they haven't discovered much. Either that or they're simply not trying. I'm actually here of my own accord. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. I'm trying to see if I can figure a few things out on my own that perhaps the police have missed."

"Well, I don't know how much I can help. I've already told the police everything I know, but I'll do what I can. Your uncle was a very nice man. I hope to God he's still alive out there somewhere." The woman paused in thought. "Well, if we're going to chat, why don't you come on in and have a cup of coffee. Warm you up a bit, too. Stay out in that rain too long and you'll end up with a cold," the woman motioned with her hand to come in. Eve followed, the door closing behind her.


	3. Clues and Coffee

**Chapter 3: Clues and Coffee**

Eve sat impatiently as the woman brewed some coffee. It was a cozy apartment-a good deal nicer than her own. The living room was warm and welcoming. The carpet felt squishy under her feet. Various magazines laid spread out on the table that was tucked between the two chairs. Eve noticed a few envelopes on the table as well. The woman's name was Hazel Schmidt. She seemed nice enough, but Eve didn't have time for _nice_ right now. She just wanted to ask her questions. She wasn't there to socialize. The woman, probably in her mid fifties, returned a few minutes later. The scent of warm coffee was not far behind her.

"Okay, I've got a pot on, so it shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Hazel smiled.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's the least I can do," she had a sad look in her eyes. "So what can I do for you? Do you want me to just tell you everything I told the police?"

"Actually, I already retrieved your statement from the police. I just wanted to stop by and see if there was anything you might have remembered since then, or maybe something the police didn't cover. I guess I'm just trying to cover all my bases, play every angle, you know?" Eve played with the tattered corners of her notebook nervously.

"Well, then I'm not sure what else I can do for you. Like I said, I told the police everything."

"Well, I also have statements for many other people on this floor. I'm taking it they managed to question every single person on the floor?"

"Yes, they did. Even talked to the landlord. They were lucky, too. Those two guys who were living down in 1108 just moved out a few days ago. If they had waited any longer they might have missed 'em, and then they would have had to go through so much trouble tracking them down for a statement." Hazel didn't notice the look of surprise in Eve's eyes.

"Okay, room 1108?" Eve flipped through her notebook and found her entry for the two men who lived there. She once again didn't have names, but she looked over the quotes and realized that neither of the men knew and of the residents very well. They only knew her uncle by his looks; in fact they never even knew his name. Thoughts were brewing in her mind. Something seemed suspicious to her.

"When did they move in?" Eve looked up from her notes.

"Oh, I'd say about two and a half months ago. They weren't here for very long. From what I heard, they found a nicer apartment somewhere else. That happens sometimes."

"I suppose so, but I'd still like to talk to them. Do you know where they moved to?" she looked hopeful.

"Actually, I have no clue to tell you the truth... sorry." Hazel bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Why don't you check with John, the landlord? Maybe he can help you out." The timer on the coffee pot went off.

"Okay, I think I will." Eve smiled, happy to finally having something to go off of. Hazel stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Let me go get that coffee for you. I'll be right back." Eve asked her next question loud enough for Hazel to hear it form the kitchen.

"Where's the landlord's office?"

"Actually, he's next door. He has his own little "suite" as we like to call it here. He should be home. Just go out the front door and to your left. You can't miss it." Hazel grabbed the two mugs of hot coffee and headed back into the living room. All that remained was an empty chair.


	4. The Suite

**Chapter 4: The Suite**

Eve didn't waste any time. She regretted leaving so suddenly, but her main concern right now was her hunt for clues. She rushed past the door of her uncle's apartment, preparing herself for the pain and sadness that accompanied it. Eve saw herself walking up to the door, knocking and waiting for the welcoming voice of her uncle. Even though it'd been a month since she'd seen him, she could still picture his plump face, with balding hair, his crooked smile, and the glint in his eyes. He was always happy to see her. Eve was shaken from her dream by one thought. _What if I never see that face again? What if I never see those happy eyes again in my life? _She could hardly bear the thought and pushed it from her mind instantly.

The doors gave way to Eve's outstretched arms as she pushed through the first and second set of doors. She took the stairs to the street two at a time. She took one glance over her shoulder, taking in the many floors of the apartment complex. She looked to her left and there sat the landlord's "suite" as Hazel had called it. She held her notebook firmly and strode over to the landlord's building. She knocked a few times on the door and waited for an answer. A groggy, unshaven man opened the door in confusion.

"Hello?" he looked at her bleary eyed. Eve could smell the faint odor of him and a tint of alcohol on his breath. She tried to hide her disgust.

"Hi, my name is Evelyn Corvin. My uncle lived in your apartment complex, room 1108."

"Yeah, I'm the landlord. Nam's John," he extended a sweaty hand. Eve declined the offer. "So, yeah, that's'a guy that went missing not to long ago, right? Yeah, sorry to hear'bout that. You need a key to get some'a'is stuff out of his room or something? S'all still in there, honest to God. Haven't touched'a thing. Guy paid his rent clear'n till the end of this year, soain't like I'm losing money on it. Plus, the cops wanted me to leave it alone for evidence and that kind of crap..." The landlord continued to ramble on, slurring every few words. Eve was unimpressed and quite frankly, not in the mood for such behavior.

"Look, I'm just here to ask you about two former renters you had. They moved out recently. They were only here for a short time, about two and a half months. I'd like to track them down and ask them a few questions. Any information you have would be extremely helpful." Eve stood tall and firm in front of him, her coat occasionally catching the wind behind her.

"Well, now ya'know I can't just go'n give any infomurmation to just anybody, even an anybody as pretty as you." He flashed her a gummy grin. Eve was getting angry now, but she knew she had to play her cards right if she planned on getting any information from him.

"Well, I'm not asking much, actually. In fact it's the type of information that doesn't require police warrants or anything to that matter. I just wanted to know where they moved to and if you had any pictures of them. Honestly, I just checked with the police yesterday. They told me to just stop on by... no need for a warrant. Surely you don't want to talk to them either. No need to get the police involved again, don't you agree?" Most of it was bullshit of course, but Eve didn't care. She was getting desperate now and knew getting warrants took more time than she had. The man looked her up and down, not sure if she was telling the truth. Eve hoped the liquor would help him make up his mind quickly, and in Eve's favor.

"Yeah, yur right. Those sons'a'bitches were here after all that shit went down and noth'n but a bunch of pains'en'asses. Why don't you come on in and I'll show you what I got," he motioned for her to follow him inside. Eve took one last look over her shoulder and stepped over the threshold. She followed him to a room that he called his office. The file cabinets, desks, and counters were littered with papers, envelopes, old bags of chips, and empty bottles. His entire house smelled like rotten garbage. What a dump. _Some suite all right,_ Eve thought to herself

"I got those bastard's papers over here somewhere. Told me they'd found some cheaper rent over there in those new places."

"What places?" Eve asked, getting annoyed.

"You know... _those_ places. What'ar they called. Those apartments over on the Southside. "River Commons" or whatever the hell. Piece of trash place over near the river," he shuffled through his papers angrily. Eve hadn't heard of these apartments but wrote down the name so she could search for them later.

"Ah, here we go," he grabbed a paper from one of the filing cabinets triumphantly. "Yeah, these'ar the guys," he handed her the paper. Eve looked it over. It was a printout of their scanned driver's licenses. _Bingo!_

"Would you be able to make a copy of these?" Eve held up the paper.

"Yeah, no problem. I got'a make copies of crap all the time. Got this new machine over here for it. Cost me a fortune but luckily got it on sale..." John began rambling on again. Eve tuned him out, looking at the faces of the two men. They had the same last names so she assumed they were brothers. There was something strange hidden in their faces, but Eve couldn't put her finger on it. Their eyes grabbed her attention the most. There was something very strange about them. They looked completely normal, but yet at the same time, alien. She dismissed the thought. John motioned for the paper, having finally gotten the copier working. He placed the paper under the copier lid and ran the machine. He placed the warm printout in Eve's waiting hands.

"Thank you so much," she tucked the printout into her notebook and turned to leave. John followed her and opened the front door for her.

"So'u think they'll ever find yur uncle?" John asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know anymore," why Eve was being so honest with him, she wasn't sure. She told herself it was because he was drunk and probably wouldn't remember a word she said.

"Don't you think that after a whole month they would'a found'em by now?" the landlord leaned against the frame of the door, scratching his belly through a stained t-shirt.

"I don't know. Maybe. Either way, I'm not ready to give up. I think there's still a chance, you know." Eve didn't want to look the man in the eye but she did. He gave her a knowing nod despite his drunken state.

"Well, best of luck to you," and with that he slunk back inside. Eve stood there for a few minutes more, staring at the closed door. Eve pulled out a tissue from her pocket. She wiped away the tears before they had a chance to escape, turned away, and headed down the sidewalk.


	5. A Round of Beers

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm extremely busy as of late. I'm trying to keep up with school and NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month) as well, so updates may be a bit slow this month. Hang in there. It's developing slowly I know, but it needs to be done before the real action can begin. Hope you are enjoying it so far! I know I'm having fun writing it!

**Chapter 5: A Round of Beers**

Eve went back to her apartment and made an additional copy of the printout. She wasn't taking any chances. As much as she wasn't looking forward to it, she knew she needed to take this information to the station. She only hoped that she could deal with Sterling directly instead of going through the ranks to get things accomplished. Eve tucked her extra copy in her desk and folded the other one a few times and stuck it in her notebook. She picked up the phone. She wanted to at least make sure he was there before she made the trip.

"Hello?" a voice came on the other line.

"Yes, hello. My name is Evelyn Corvin and I'm trying to reach Officer Sterling," she really played up the sweetness.

"He's out at the moment, but he'll be back within the hour. Can I take a message for you?"

"Actually, no thanks. I'll just stop by and talk to him personally when he returns," Eve didn't wait for an answer and hung up without a second thought. She grabbed her metro monthly pass and headed out the door, the station was too far to afford a taxi.

Eve arrived at the police station a good forty five minutes after leaving her apartment. She sought out her familiar chair in the waiting room after signing in at the front desk. She was glad to see that there was a different officer working the desk that day. Eve waited a good twenty minutes more before an officer walked in the door.

"Hey, Sterling. Where you been, man?" the officer behind the lobby desk smiled.

"Where do you think Patterson! Out doing the usual. You know... catching the bad guys and winning the girl," he had a goofy grin on his face. The officer behind the desk, however, looked even more amused. Sterling couldn't figure out why. He followed Patterson's gaze to the woman sitting across from them. The light bulb finally turned on after Patterson pointed to the woman's name on the clipboard. Sterling hadn't noticed her when he first walked in. She was staring right at him. He felt his face grow hot.

"I'll bet you a round of beers you can't get a date with her," Patterson passed a comment under his breath, loud enough so only Sterling could hear. Sterling glanced over at him.

"You're on!" he whispered back. He looked back over at the woman and walked over to her in his most professional manner.

"Um, hello there," Sterling looked uncomfortable and took off his hat. He extended his hand to her, "Officer Neal Sterling," he held his hand out expectantly. The woman didn't move a muscle. "Well, what can I do for you today Miss Corvin?" he placed his hands behind his back, trying to regain his composure.

"Well, first of all, I hope I've finally found someone in this department who can take this case seriously," Eve stated bluntly.

"Of course," he nodded. "So is there something I can help you with today? Do you want to go over some of the information again? We can-"

Eve cut him off, "Can we talk in private, please," she eyed the other officer suspiciously.

"Oh, yes of course, right this way," he turned, motioning for her to follow. She fell in step behind him, wandering past white stained cubicles, many of which were occupied by other officers.

"My office is right back here," he waved to the door ahead of them. Eve looked at the name on the door. "Jill Schumann."

"Living a double life are we?" Eve commented with a raised eyebrow, pointing to the nameplate.

"Only at night, and only as supplemental income," he shot right back at her. He thought he caught a glimpse of surprise and amusement in her eyes.

"Well, I can keep a cross-dresser's secret if you can," Eve smiled playfully at him.

_So she wasn't an icy bitch like he originally thought. Nice to see she had a sense of humor._

"Actually, since I'm still new, they haven't gotten around to changing the nameplate. I just moved into-"

Eve cut him off again, "That's nice, but I'm not here to talk to you about your new office or the fact that you have a woman's name on your door. I need to show you some information I found today," she began shuffling through her notebook for the printout.

"You certainly don't waste any time, do you?" he was disappointed that she wasn't willing to have a bit more fun before getting down to business. He sat down at his desk and motioned for her to sit across from him.

"Officer Sterling, time is something we don't have right now. My uncle has been missing for a month already. The more time that passes, the smaller the chance of finding him alive," she wasn't as mad about his straying from topic as she was mad at herself for flirting back with him. Eve pulled out the printout and passed it across the desk.

"What is this?" Sterling asked.

"Identification for two men who lived in the same apartment complex as my uncle. I think they're brothers, and I think they might have something to do with my uncle's disappearance." Eve said nonchalantly.

"Now wait a minute, I remember these guys. I already got statements from them. They knew nothing. They even had alibis that checked out okay. They were in the apartment at the time your uncle disappeared. The residents on either side of them can confirm it," he slid the paper back over to her side.

"Look, maybe they don't seem to be obvious suspects, but they didn't live there for very long, and they moved out soon after my uncle disappeared. I think that's reason enough to look into it," Eve's eyes burnt with determination. Officer Sterling sighed.

"Okay, I'll look into," he pulled the copy of the ID's back over to his side of the desk.

Eve looked relieved at last.

"But on one condition," he couldn't help but smile.

Eve looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You have to go out to dinner with me sometime," he was really smiling now. Of course, he would probably still help her even if she said no, but it was fun playing with her.

"Fine, tomorrow night at five. You can pick me up. I'll be waiting next to the Jefferson metro entrance, the one facing Grant St," and with that she turned and headed for the door. She took great pleasure from shock that registered on Sterling's face.

"I'll be there," he stumbled.

"Great," Eve opened the door and prepared to leave. "Oh, and you better tell your friend to come along. He can buy a round of beer for both of us now." Sterling's mouth dropped open ever so slightly. He looked like he was trying to come up with something to say. Before he had the chance, Eve turned and headed straight for the lobby. She couldn't help but smile.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," was the reply from the officer at the front desk.

"Oh, you too... have an absolutely, wonderful day," she smiled evilly and exited the building.


End file.
